


December 5th: Boss's Gift

by DarkJediQueen



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, ProfilersForChristmas2016, Season/Series 10, discussion of past rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-02 04:52:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8651704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkJediQueen/pseuds/DarkJediQueen
Summary: Spencer has a single Christmas wish but he knew he'd never get it. That was until he walked into Aaron's office on Christmas Eve.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [ProfilersForChristmas2016](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/ProfilersForChristmas2016) collection. 



Spencer laid the last file in the outgoing box. His holiday vacation didn't start until midnight, technically, as he'd offered to stay in the office and work. Jack wasn't due home until really late that night. He had wanted to be home to wake up in his own bed for Christmas. Jessica was going to leave the rest of the Brooks's house in North Carolina, and head home, and get in about two a.m. to drop him off. Aaron was going to stay up to make sure that he was awake when the boy got home. After, he was going to wake Spencer, and they would set everything out for Christmas. Spencer had no intention of going to sleep. He hadn't had a proper Christmas since he'd turned five, and he wanted to spend every single second with Aaron that he could.

The phone ringing on his desk had Spencer sighing as he picked it up.

"Reid," Spencer said, closing his eyes and hoping it was just a misdial.

"Come up to my office." Aaron hung up before Spencer could even say a word. Spencer looked up and saw that the blinds to the windows in Aaron's office were closed, and they hadn't been twenty minutes before. He frowned and laid the phone in the cradle as he stood up. The office was totally dark. Spencer wondered if Aaron had been fighting a headache. Stress had been bad for Aaron over the past few weeks, and it was why Spencer was looking forward to the fact that the team was off rotation until after the start of the year.

Spencer entered the office and found that the low desk lamp wasn't even on.

"Shut the door."

The door clicked shut as Spencer not only shut it, but leaned back against it, trying to give his eyes a chance to adjust.

"Hotch?" Spencer called out.

"Over here, Spencer." Aaron's voice was coming from over where he should be, sitting at his desk, but Spencer wasn't sure why the lights were out. He started towards his lover, though, and after he had taken a few steps, the light came on. Spencer stumbled, and ran into the chair at the right side of the desk. Aaron was naked. Aaron was _naked in his office_. Spencer stood up straight and looked at his lover in the muted light of the desk lamp. His clothes were piled on the bookshelves behind him, folded and perfect. He'd dressed down in slacks and a sweater that day so no suit to get wrinkled. It hadn't made sense before, but now it did even to Spencer's barely functioning brain.

"What the hell are you doing?" Spencer asked. He moved closer to his lover. "What if someone comes up? Get dressed." Spencer stepped past him to grab his clothes, but just as his fingers snagged the shirt on top of the pile, he was pulled back into Aaron's arms. The clothes fell to the floor.

"Spencer," Aaron said as he nuzzled into Spencer's neck. "We are alone. I've called security and no one is up here. We are safe."

"You still haven't answered what you are doing." Spencer thought about squirming to try and get away. That never ended in him actually getting away. It was usually the very opposite that happened.

"Jack spent today opening up presents and since he wasn't going to be here, he made me promise to make sure that you opened a gift on Christmas Eve. It's a family tradition. I spent the day figuring out which one I wanted you to open and about an hour ago I figured it out."

"And what present is that?" Spencer asked because he couldn't see a single present on Aaron's desk.

"Well...you obviously didn't look at me too hard did you?" Aaron asked. His hands moved down Spencer's chest and one settled over Spencer's groin. "This time, when you stand up, take a good look at me."

"You are serious aren't you?"

"When am I ever not serious when I am at work?" Aaron let go of him and Spencer turned in his lap to look at his lover. He started at his head and moved down to where he couldn't see any lower because he was sitting in Aaron's lap. Spencer stood up and took in how Aaron was sitting in the chair. He always sat up straight, but this was more than that. There was a purple bow tied around his cock. Spencer could only blame his shock at Aaron being naked that he missed that.

"I'm supposed to unwrap that?" Spencer asked, smiling. He reached down and ran a finger around the underside of the bow. Except it didn't feel like a normal bow would. It was almost like it was going a little farther back. Aaron shifted and raised up as Spencer's fingers moved back behind his balls and stopped at the hardness he found. "What is that?"

"Find out." Aaron's tone was breathless, and Spencer pushed on the hardness a little more. Aaron hissed and his eyes dropped closed.

"Is that a plug!?" Spencer trailed his fingers around it and he knew that was exactly what it was. "What the hell are you doing wearing a plug at work?"

"I've been wearing it all day. The bow is new. You know that we have been working up to it, getting me used to it after...Foyet. I'm ready, and tonight I was going to cook a big meal and seduce you. I was going to talk you into my bed. As I was sitting here, thinking of what gift to give you, it was the only one that I could think of, and given the hour of the day, we were never going to get the dinner, the seduction. So I made a decision. And the more I thought about it, the more I wanted it."

"You want to have sex in your office?"

"I have the lube here." Aaron reached over and held up the lube. Spencer just looked at him in shock. "Come on, Spencer...unwrap me."

"You are serious. You really are." There was no way that Aaron would miss his reaction to him being there in front of him, naked. Aaron grabbed his hips and pulled him close. "God, Aaron."

"Yes?" Aaron asked.

"Get me naked and I'll fuck you." Spencer started working on his tie. He'd worn one of his three piece suits to work and he kind of regretted it. He toed off his shoes as he slipped his tie out his collar. Aaron was working on undoing his pants. Spencer almost just snapped all of the buttons on his vest off, but Aaron's hands shoved his away. Spencer stood there as Aaron worked the buttons on his vest open and then his shirt, kissing skin as it was revealed. Spencer sighed as Aaron stood up, slipping his hands up to his shoulders and down again but instead of taking his clothes off, he just opened them more.

"I don't want you naked." Aaron drew Spencer's cock from his underwear and stroked it several times.

"I never took you for someone who had an office sex fantasy."

"I have several and we'll fulfill each one, slowly and safely. The first. I want you to take me over my desk. I took care of all of the paperwork. No condoms. After you come inside of me, you are going to push the plug back inside. We will clean up the desk and get dressed before going home."

"God, if you don't shut up I am going to come before I get inside of you." Spencer took the lube from where Aaron had set it down on his desk. He snapped it open and waited for Aaron to finish moving. He watched as Aaron leaned over the desk, displaying his ass. Spencer gripped the base of his cock to stop himself from coming. He slicked up his cock when he was sure he wasn't going to come. Spencer grabbed a wipe from the pack that Aaron had one the desk, always the boy scout it seemed. "Are you ready for me to take out the plug?"

"Yes. I'm on a hair trigger so please don't play too much."

Spencer laid a hand on the small of Aaron's back, grounding him more than holding him still. He reached under and pulled on the bow, the ribbon pulled free and easy. When it was all free from Aaron's cock and the plug, Spencer teased the plug. He listened to Aaron inhale and exhale. They had worked on this. Slowly and methodically. If Aaron said he was ready, he was ready, but still Spencer wanted to go slow. He pulled on the plug gently, watching Aaron's hole expand just enough to allow the plug to leave his body before closing again as the plug vacated him.

Aaron dropped his head to the desk, propping it up on so he could breathe, but he was a vision of utter submission. His arms were laying at his side and his body was relaxed. Spencer gripped his cock and placed the head at Aaron's hole.

"Yes?" Spencer asked.

"Yes. Please."

Spencer pushed forward. He tried not too push too hard or too fast, but he wanted to. They had built up to this so much that he just wanted to push all the way inside of Aaron in one quick thrust. He couldn't though because he didn't want to hurt him. He couldn't hurt Aaron.

Slowly, Spencer slipped inside of Aaron, he'd pull out just a little before pushing back inside farther than he had been before. When he was all the way inside of Aaron, pressed against his lover, Spencer bowed down to lay his head between Aaron's shoulder blades.

"Aaron," Spencer said brokenly. He wanted to cry. He knew why Aaron had wanted this position for their first time. Even discussing it before, they had talked about hands and knees because it wasn't like before.

"Come on, Spencer. Make love to me."

Spencer stayed right like he was, but he let his arms trail up Aaron's, linking their fingers. He kissed Aaron's skin before he pulled out and pushed back in. He stayed like that, pressed to Aaron as he made love to him. Aaron gripped his hands tight, holding him in place. Keeping him right there while Spencer pumped in and out of him.

"Spencer, I..." Aaron exhaled. He took a deep breath back in. "You feel so good."

"I promise that you feel better. Fuck, Aaron." Spencer couldn't take it any longer. "I love you," Spencer uttered as he pressed inside of Aaron as far as he could and came. He reached down and found that Aaron had already came. "When?"

"When you said you love me," Aaron said breathlessly. His body was limp on the desk, and Spencer thought that the only thing keeping him on the desk was him. He reached over to where he'd dropped the plug and picked it up. He didn't want to do this talk while he was balls deep inside of Aaron, and they weren't face to face. He cleaned the plug and lubed it up again before pulling out gently. He checked to make sure that there was no blood before he gently pushed the plug inside of Aaron. Aaron pushed himself up and turned around, pulling Spencer into his arms and kissing him. Aaron backed him up into the bookshelves behind. Pressing him there as he kissed. "I love you, too."

"I know I've never said it. I've felt it for a while but I've just..."

"I knew you loved me. That was never in question."

"So you gave me a gift, do I get to give you a gift?" Spencer asked as he tried to button his pants. His hands were shaking.

"What is it ?" Aaron steadied Spencer's hands and then took over buttoning his pants. He zipped him up and fastened his belt, never tucking in his shirt. He worked on his shirt next.

Spencer dug into his pants pocket. He'd taken it out of the box days ago and had been carrying it around. He found what he was looking for and pulled it out. "Marry me?"

"Yes." Aaron held up his hand and Spencer slipped the ring on his finger. He'd went for one that was sized for Aaron's middle finger. "Is this what Jack is so excited about?"

"I asked him if it was okay if I asked you to marry me. He helped me pick out the ring. I have one for me to wear as well and a set of wedding rings." Spencer backed up and turned to start cleaning up the desk. Aaron chuckled a little and Spencer could hear him getting dressed. Wipes were taken to clean himself up while Spencer tried not to blush to death. It hadn't gone the way he'd planned. He hadn't meant to tell Aaron that he loved him for the first time during sex. He hadn't meant to propose after said sex. But no part of his relationship with Aaron had gone the way either of them had ever thought it would. Spencer wouldn't change it for the world though.  
**The End**

**Author's Note:**

>  **Prompt:**  
>  It's Christmas Eve and everyone in the office has gone home, all except for the Unit Chief and one gorgeous genius. When Aaron asks Spencer up to his office, he gives him one of his Christmas presents, himself wrapped in a bow.
> 
> Lots of smut!!!!


End file.
